


Film

by FreePee



Category: Free!
Genre: Deliberate Wetting, Desperation, Omorashi, Urination, peeing in places where it's not supposed to happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6609550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreePee/pseuds/FreePee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto forgets there’s no break at the cinema while he’s watching a movie with Haru. Unfortunately he has to go to the bathroom pretty bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Film

**Author's Note:**

> There's an alternative ending, that's why the ending is tagged!

“Please hurry now, Haru! We’ll be late!” Makoto tried to urge his friend into hurrying but just like always it didn’t work. They had planned to watch a movie at the cinema but if Haru kept walking so slow they were definitely going to miss the beginning. Makoto had no clue what the movie was about but Haru had said it involved lots of water and that’s why he wanted to see it. “I bet they put the ocean scene at the beginning, it would be a pity if we missed it,” Makoto sighed, hoping that would convince Haru. The boy didn’t react to his words but at least started walking faster. They made it to the cinema five minutes before the movie was supposed to start. “I’ll go get our tickets if you go get drinks and popcorn,” Haru said before getting in line. Makoto nodded and quickly went to get their beverages. When they were ready for the movie there just wasn’t any time left to go to the bathroom. Makoto bit his lip but decided not to worry about it. He didn’t have to go bad or something, he could wait for the break. The movie theater wasn’t very busy so they had good seats even though they were so late. Makoto settled comfortably into his seat and waited for the commercials to end. 

When the movie finally started he allowed himself to start on the popcorn and soda. The movie indeed started with a beach scene, where several people were having fun and playing in the sand. The ocean was glittering in the sun and Makoto knew Haru was going to enjoy this movie. He was enjoying it as well, at least until the movie suddenly changed drastically. It started to get scary and Makoto focused on the popcorn so he didn’t have to see the scary parts. It was very Haru-like, to get so excited about all the water involved that he forgot to check to which genre the movie belonged. It wasn’t the first time it happened. Makoto sighed, he could’ve checked it himself too so he couldn’t really blame Haru. Focusing on the popcorn seemed to help though. The only thing he didn’t realize was that the salty popcorn would make him very thirsty. He only realized it when it was too late. He looked at his watch. The movie had been playing for fifteen minutes, considering most movies were about 90 minutes and the break was halfway, he would have to wait for half an hour to go to the bathroom. Makoto decided he was able to do this and started drinking. The soda tasted very good after all that salt and before he knew it, he had finished it. When he looked at Haru, he saw that the boy was staring intently at the screen where a pool scene was shown. Makoto sighed and decided to try and watch some more of the movie. 

After about twenty minutes Makoto started shifting in his chair. His need for the bathroom started to get uncomfortable. The fact that he constantly had to switch between watching the movie and watching the floor when it seemed like they were going through a scary part wasn’t helping either. His bladder felt like it was full to the brim, a feeling he wasn’t used to since he usually went to the bathroom a lot to avoid this. He liked to play it safe. He only had to wait about ten minutes for the break, he could do his. Makoto focused on the movie again and occasionally squeezed his crotch when he felt like he had to, nobody saw him in the dark movie theater anyway. Haru didn’t seem to notice anything either. But after ten minutes of squirming in his chair, nothing happened. The movie continued playing and Makoto was stunned. Of course, there was no reason for the break to be exactly in the middle of the movie, and the movie might be longer than 90 minutes. Why had he just assumed those things? He would just have to stay calm and try not to leak. It wasn’t easy and Makoto could only hope he imagined the wetness in his underwear. He decided to try out a new way of holding it; grinding his crotch into the seat. A positive side was that it felt nice, a negative side was that if someone caught him, they would think he was doing dirty things. Not that peeing in a movie theater wasn’t dirty. Makoto blushed at the thought of that happening. It wasn’t going to become reality though, he could still wait a few minutes. 

After another ten minutes he could feel the first spurt starting to leak into his pants. No! He was so close! He quickly grabbed his crotch to stop it. Why did that break take so long? Apparently a guy somewhere behind him thought the same, because he asked his friend. “There isn’t any break, the cinema decided to scrap them,” the other guy told him. “Oh damn, I wanted to get more popcorn!” Makoto couldn’t believe what he was hearing. No break at all? He couldn’t wait the whole movie! Immediately he spurted again, as if his body knew it was no use. No! He couldn’t give up! Maybe the movie was a short one, maybe it was almost over. He had no way of knowing, since he had no idea where they were in the story. Thanks to the scary parts he had only seen half of it. More pee leaked out of him and his pants were starting to feel warm. His jeans were still dry though so he was still hoping to make it to the toilet. All of that hope was thrown out of the window when something popped up onto the screen and freaked Makoto out. He gasped and fully relaxed his bladder. It took only a few seconds for him to get in control again but his jeans were now definitely wet between his legs and his bladder hurt incredibly bad. Makoto whined quietly and rubbed his legs together while holding his crotch tightly with both hands. His body begged him to just let go, he wasn’t going to make it anyway and how nice would it be to just let it all spray and enjoy the sweet relief? His mind begged him at the same time to hold on, he might make it and how embarrassing would it be if he had to leave the cinema and walk home with wet pants? Makoto knew he had to listen to his mind and hold it for all he was worth. 

Unfortunately, this wasn’t Makoto’s choice to make and before he knew it his bladder had given up. Warm wee slowly made its way out of his dick, into his pants, seeping through his jeans and wetting his hands and the seat under him. At first it hurt more to pee but as soon as that was over he just gave in and even pushed to get it all out quicker. The seat was getting all warm and soaked and if he was honest he didn’t mind that one bit. Nothing was making its way onto the floor, all of the wee was getting sucked up by the chair. When Makoto was done he softly squeezed the chair. Wee dribbled onto his hand like he had squeezed a sponge. He blushed and wiped his hands on the seat in front of him. He was so comfortable now when everything that needed to leave him had left him and he was sitting in a nice warm place. Shame fell over him when he realized that the movie was going to end eventually and he would have to leave the cinema with wet pants. He quickly closed his eyes and tried not to think about it. 

ENDING

Suddenly someone tapped his shoulder. Makoto opened his eyes and looked at Haru, who was looking at his crotch. He quickly held his hands in front of it, like it was any use, but it was too late. “The movie is over,” Haru said, unnecessarily since the lights were all on and people were starting to leave. “I.. Haru, I,” Makoto started to say but tears were forming in his eyes and he didn’t really trust his voice right now. “It’s okay, you can put my jacket around your waist. It will cover everything,” Haru whispered and gave him his jacket. Makoto blushed but accepted it anyway and slowly got up. His jeans immediately felt cold and uncomfortable and he had to tip the seat back because it was so full. He quickly tied the jacket around his waist and indeed, most of his accident was covered. “Thank you Haru,” he whispered back. “No problem, I’m sorry for accidentally picking a scary movie. You must have been very scared to have an accident like that.” Makoto blushed even harder but shrugged, realizing that having an accident because he was scared was better than having an accident because he wasn’t able to hold it like a toddler. “I’m fine now, don’t worry about it. Let’s go home though, I really want to wear something else.” They quickly made their way home while Haru told him all about how great the movie was and how lovely the water had looked.

 

ALTERNATIVE ENDING

Suddenly the lights came back on and Makoto blinked to get used to it. When he looked at Haru next to him, he saw that the boy was still watching the credits. Makoto’s jeans were still wet and now they were getting cold too. There was no way Haru wouldn’t notice, he had to tell him. When Makoto was sure no one could hear him, he poked Haru’s shoulder. “I.. I kind of wet myself a bit,” he said, blushing. Haru shrugged. “I don’t care, I peed too.” Makoto couldn’t believe it. He looked at Haru’s crotch but it was covered with his jacket. Haru saw him looking and lifted his jacket. Below it was his swimsuit, his track pants bunched up around his ankles. “Why are you in your swimsuit?” Makoto asked, stunned. “I had to wee but I didn’t want to miss the movie, so I pulled down my pants and peed through my swimsuit. It was actually very convenient, whenever I felt the urge to go I just let go. The seat soaked up everything and my track pants are loose so they won’t get stained,” Haru explained like it was the most logical thing to do. Makoto didn’t know what to think about his friend, who apparently didn’t care about ruining the seat or wetting himself. Haru got up and pulled up his pants. “Tie your jacket around your waist, nobody will know.” Makoto did what he was told and tipped back the seats before following Haru. The next time he was going to a movie he was not only going to cut back on his drinks, he was also going to wear his swimsuit. Just for safety.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ^_^ I also posted this fanfic on my tumblr, freepee.tumblr.com  
> I hope you enjoyed reading it, if you did please let me know :)


End file.
